Poemas
by Mitsui-san
Summary: Cuando finalmente Gumi tiene la oportunidad de conocer al escritor que tanto admira, descubre que éste tiene amnesia debido a un accidente. Ahora queda en manos de ella ayudarlo a recuperar su memoria y la única forma de hacerlo es averiguando la identidad de la chica que ha inspirado sus poemas. [One-shot YumaGumi] [Cover by GiStil (DeviantArt)]
_**¡Hola todo el mundo!**_

 _Para quienes no me conozcan aun, soy Mitsui Neko, un intento de escritora de fanfics, especialmente de Vocaloid donde tengo mucha libertad de escribir las historias que quiera._

 _En esta ocasión quise salirme de mi zona de confort y me refiero a hacer un one-shot que no sea de mi otp, que es el LenMiku, para escribir en cambio de otra pareja que igual me encanta, que es el YumaGumi. Casi no hay fics de ellos aquí y pues me animé a hacer esta historia._

 _Realmente es difícil decir son exactitud si este one-shot es 100% romántico, ademas de que se centra más en Gumi que en Yuma, pero si incluso no es así, ya haré más historias con ellos._

 _En fin, solo resta decir: ¡Ojala les guste!_

* * *

 ** _" Poemas"_**

 _Vocaloid one-shot by Mitsui Neko_

* * *

 ** _Summary:_** _Cuando finalmente Gumi tiene la oportunidad de conocer al escritor que tanto admira, descubre que éste tiene amnesia debido a un accidente. Ahora queda en manos de ella ayudarlo a recuperar su memoria y la única forma de hacerlo es averiguando la identidad de la chica que ha inspirado sus poemas._

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para_ _ **YAMAHA Corporation**_ _y_ _ **CRYPTON Future Media**_ _._

* * *

Ella caminaba de un lado a otro con cierto nerviosismo. Un nuevo paciente en el hospital, pero no uno cualquiera. Aquel joven escritor era alguien a quien ella admiraba desde sus tiempos de estudiante ingresada. Siempre había soñado con conocerlo, pero no de esa manera tan penosa.

Un accidente en auto. Nada grave aparentemente pues no se había roto un hueso, sin embargo el fuerte golpe que recibió en su cabeza le causó un daño cerebral, eliminando sus memorias del día del accidente para atrás.

— ¿Amnesia? —Preguntó ella con un tono de mortificación— ¿Sera permanente?

—Realmente no estoy seguro. —Contestó el doctor mientras leía los resultados médicos del paciente— Tal vez con algo de ayuda pueda recordar con el tiempo. El problema es que desde el accidente nadie ha venido a verlo. Intentamos contactar con sus familiares pero no encontramos nada. Es como si…

—Estuviese solo… —Completó la enfermera.

—Así es. En fin, eso ya no es de nuestra incumbencia. Señorita Megpoid, usted estará a cargo de él en su estadía en el hospital.

—Claro, doctor Kamui. —La peliverde hizo una reverencia y tal como se le había indicado, fue donde el paciente para atenderlo, específicamente solo para retirar su charola de la comida que se la había entregado hace media hora.

Antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación, la enfermera alisó su ropa con las manos, se acomodó la cofia y el cabello, hasta que finalmente se armó de valor para entrar. Al hacerlo, lo primero que llamó su atención fue un sonido proveniente del suelo. Al parecer accidentalmente había pisado un papel ¿Pero cómo no hacerlo cuando el suelo estaba lleno de dichos papeles? Ahora que se inclinaba para verlos mejor, pudo notar que en realidad eran sobres, cartas de amor tiradas por todo el suelo de la habitación.

—Lamento el desorden. —Escuchó decir y temerosa alzó la mirada para encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes que le veían directamente— Le prometo limpiar todo antes de irme.

Ahí estaba, sentado en la camilla, llevando la bata del hospital y con unas vedas en la cabeza por el golpe que había recibido. Frente a sus ojos estaba el escritor y poeta más joven de todo Japón, el reconocido y admirado Yuma Nagimiso.

Era más guapo de lo recordaba o tal vez era que al verlo en persona por fin podía admirar su atractivo con detalle. Sus ojos verdes como los suyos, pero con un brillo amarillento, como verde claro o verde limón. Era un color bastante particular pero resultaba hipnotizante al chocar con estos. Sus cabellos eran rosas y debía decir que no existía otro hombre en el mundo al que le quedara tan varonil dicho color.

Ella había quedado abstraída por su belleza, que tardó en darse cuenta que se había quedado viéndolo en silencio por un rato y no reaccionó sino hasta que el pelirosa carraspeó.

—A-ah, no se preocupe. —Respondió al momento que bajaba su mirada estando levemente sonrojada— Yo me encargare de recoger todo y… supongo que querrá llevárselo.

—Uhm, sí. —Asintió al momento que contestaba, sin quitar la mirada de una de las cartas que llevaba en mano, leyéndola con suma atención.

Por su parte, la enfermera se acercó donde el paciente, evitando pisar algunas de las cartas que yacían en el suelo y una vez logró estar cerca de éste, tomó de la charola de comida que estaba a un lado de su camilla, notando de inmediato que esta estaba sin tocar.

—No ha comido.

—No tengo hambre.

—Aun así… Debe comer, es necesario para su recuperación. —Le llamaba la atención, evitando hacer uso de un tono severo, a final de cuentas era alguien a quien admiraba y no quería dar una mala impresión— Con su permiso. —La peliverde hizo una reverencia para retirarse, pero fue detenida.

—Enfermera… Megpoid ¿Verdad? —Ella asintió— Escuché que dijeron que yo era una clase de escritor. Supongo que todo esto lo he escrito yo.

— ¿Recuerda haberlo escrito? —Preguntó ella con una pizca de esperanza.

Yuma entrecerró los ojos y de inmediato llevó una mano a su cabeza por un repentino dolor.

—Sí. —Contestó haciendo que su enfermera sonriera levemente— El problema es… —Apretó con fuerza las hojas que tenía en mano haciendo que se arrugaran— que no recuerdo a quien se las he escrito.

Al escuchar eso, la expresión de Gumi cambio repentinamente. Cierto, era cierto. Los poemas que la habían enamorado de hecho eran dedicados para una chica de la cual el escritor estaba enamorado. Recordaba que esto se mencionaba al principio de los libros de éste, pero se mantenía en secreto la identidad de aquella chica, algo completamente comprensible. Por mucho tiempo se rumoraba que dicha enamorada realmente no existía, que solo era estrategia de la editorial para asegurar las ventas de los libros ¿Pero cómo saberlo ahora cuando el autor tampoco recordaba?

— ¿Esta seguro que esos poemas van dedicados a alguien? No serán solamente…

—Sí. —Respondió sin dejarla terminar— Estoy seguro de que he escrito esto para alguien, lo siento aquí. —Se llevó una mano a su pecho, justo donde estaba su corazón— Estoy enamorado de alguien, de esta persona de la que hablo en mis poemas, pero… —Sonrió con tristeza— no recuerdo quien es…. Ah, seguro cree que soy patético.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Habló en voz alta provocando que el pelirosa le viera con sorpresa— Y-yo… creo que usted es un genio y estoy segura de que terminara recordando a esa persona. —Dijo con seguridad al momento que le regalaba a su paciente una sonrisa sincera.

El joven escritor le miró detenidamente para luego regresar a ver las cartas que había arrugado.

—Recuerdo haber amado, pero creo que no fui correspondido… —Su mirada se perdió en el exterior de su ventana. Su expresión mostraba melancolía y cierta tristeza. Incluso habiendo olvidado gran parte de su pasado, él parecía sufrir— Tantas cartas de amor que he escrito y ninguna ha sido respondida.

Gumi bajó la mirada. De verdad quería decir algo para animarlo, sin embargo ya no contaba con palabras alentadoras. Tal vez lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era dejarle solo para que pensara.

—Con su permiso. —Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Los días pasaron y el joven Nagimiso finalmente se dio de alta en el hospital y aunque aparentemente parecía estar bien, tanto el doctor Kamui, como la enfermera Megpoid, estaban preocupados de lo que sería de aquel joven de ese día en adelante al no recordar nada.

— ¿De verdad… debimos dejarlo ir? —Le cuestionaba la peliverde a su superior.

—Sí. —Contestó el doctor mientras acomodaba unos archivos de su escritorio.

—Pero él no recuerda nada ¿Eso no sería ponerlo en peligro? ¡¿Cómo doctor no debería de hacer algo al respecto?! —Le espetó al momento en que casi aporreaba sus manos en el escritorio del pelimorado.

— ¡Señorita Megpoid! —El alto hombre de bata se incorporó al momento en que llamaba la atención de la enfermera, provocando que ésta se intimidara un poco, dando unos pasos hacia atrás. Al notar ese detalle el doctor Gakupo decidió calmarse y una vez hecho eso, habló— Mire, es cierto lo que dice… como doctor es mi deber ver que mis pacientes estén recuperados y en el caso del joven Nagimiso, él ya se encontraba bien.

—Pero…

—El problema con su amnesia ya no es nuestra responsabilidad. Eso es algo que él debe superar solo, a final de cuentas, sus memorias y recuerdos se relacionan con su vida personal y eso ya no es algo a lo de podemos, ni debemos intervenir… —Explicaba tranquilamente mientras volvía tomar asiento frente a su escritorio— Al menos claro, que sea en un caso de vida o muerte, pero sabemos que no es así ¿Verdad?

—Supongo. —Respondió al momento que se sobaba uno de sus brazos.

—Él estará bien, no te preocupes. Ahora ve a casa, debes descansar. —Recomendó el médico al momento que le regalaba una sonrisa amable y posaba una mano encima de su cabeza para revolverle su cabello.

Gumi se encogió de hombros ante aquella última acción por parte de su superior y anteriormente maestro de medicina. Finalmente correspondió dicha sonrisa e hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse.

Ya en casa, Gumi había decidido hacer caso a las palabras del doctor Gakupo e intentó descansar. Debía sacarse tales ideas de la cabeza. Se estaba preocupando demasiado por alguien que ni era su familiar y ni siquiera un amigo. Sin importar la fama de éste, solo era un paciente más y dejar que le afectara podría incluso costarle su profesión.

Luego de una larga reflexión y unas merecidas vacaciones, finalmente la enfermera Megpoid regresó al hospital estando como nueva y se dedicó 100% a su trabajo y a los nuevos pacientes que quedaban bajo su cuidado.

El tiempo pasó y aquel año terminó…

— ¿Supiste lo que le sucedido a Yuma Nagimiso?

— ¿El escritor? ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

—Al parecer perdió la memoria. No recuerda nada ni de sí mismo. Incluso ha dejado de escribir. Se rumora que su carrera como escritor está en peligro de terminar.

—Vaya, es una pena. Realmente me gustaban sus poemas.

— ¡Siguiente! —Habló el dependiente del supermercado.

Gumi, que había estado escuchando la plática de las dos chicas que estaban frente suyo en la fila, tardó en reaccionar, pero finalmente se acercó donde el mostrador para pagar su compra.

De camino a su casa, la peliverde pensaba en lo que había escuchado. Esa preocupación y mortificación de la que había escapado ya hace tiempo, había vuelto nuevamente para atormentarla. Su preocupación por aquella persona a la que admiraba en realidad nunca había desaparecido, siempre se había conservado en un lugar remoto en su corazón.

Incluso cuando intentó desesperadamente concentrarse solamente en su trabajo, esa noticia con respecto a Yuma le estaba afectando. Solo podía pensar en la última vez que le vio, leyendo los poemas que había escrito para esa chica desconocida a la cual no recordaba. Ella, aquella chica era la fuente de sus males o bien tal vez el fin de ellos ¿Por qué jamás le respondió? O al menos siquiera le fue a visitar en su corta estadía en el hospital.

Quería saber quién era ella.

— ¿Pero que estoy pensando? —Se dijo a sí misma, seguido de dejar escapar un pesado suspiro.

— ¿Estás bien, Gumi? —Preguntó una chica de cabellos pelirrojos.

—Ah, sí, Miki… —Sonrió gentilmente a su compañera de trabajo— Solo estoy algo cansada, pero ya iré a casa al fin.

—Qué suerte. —Comentó la de ojos naranjas mientras tomaba una pila de archivos— A mí me ha tocado doble turno y debo acomodar todo esto.

—Oh, qué mal… —La peliverde iba a continuar hablando cuando de pronto su mirada se centró en un nombre en uno de los archivos que era registro y cartillas medicas de los pacientes que habían sido atendidos el año pasado— Oye, si quieres puedes irte a tu casa y yo con gusto tomo el turno por ti.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí, claro ¡Vamos! ¡Tomate el día y yo me encargo de esto! —Se acercó a ella y le hizo pararse de la silla en la recepción del hospital para tomar su lugar.

—Oh, muchísimas gracias, señorita Gumi. —La joven Miki hizo varias reverencias para finalmente retirarse.

Una vez su compañera se había ido y aprovechando que no había nadie cerca en ese momento por la hora, Gumi tomó la carpeta con la información de Yuma. En la cartilla medica del joven escritor Nagimiso pudo leer lo que ya sabía con respecto a su amnesia, pero había otra cosa de la que no sabía enterado y es que al parecer Yuma había estado yendo con un psicólogo, recomendado por el mismísimo doctor Gakupo, para un tratamiento de ayuda para recuperar sus memorias.

— ¿Cómo se llama el psicólogo? —Se preguntó a si misma mientras buscaba desesperada el nombre de la persona en los archivos.

—Psicóloga Megurine Luka. —Escuchó decir detrás y dio un pequeño brinco del susto para luego mirar que se trataba de su superior, el médico Kamui— Por lo que veo insistes en entrometerte en la vida del joven Nagimiso.

—Lo siento muchísimo. —Dijo haciendo una reverencia, cerrando los ojos en espera de una fuerte reprimenda por parte del pelimorado que le veía con severidad.

—Contésteme una pregunta… —Gumi alzó levemente la mirada para encararle, aunque con temor— ¿Por qué hace todo esto? ¿Es preocupación por el paciente o algún tipo de obsesión?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No, por supuesto que no! —Negó al momento que movía sus manos— Solamente… —Bajó la mirada mientras apretaba el borde de su uniforme— Por alguna razón, siento que es mi responsabilidad…

—Entiendo… —Susurró del médico para tomar asiento donde hace un momento la enfermera había estado— Yo pasé por algo parecido una vez. Una niña, Rin Kagamine se llamaba. Ella llegó sufriendo un ataque de epilepsia. Logré salvarle la vida, sin embargo, aquello no era suficiente. La paciente Kagamine necesitaba tomar una terapia que le ayudaría con su enfermedad. —El pelimorado suspiró recordando lo ocurrido—La familia de ella no contaba con el dinero para dicho tratamiento. Yo quise intervenir, pero claro, la familia no quiso aceptar mi ayuda, además de que me fue prohibido por mis superiores. En ese tiempo apenas era un residente.

— ¿Y qué pasó…? —Preguntó Gumi ya sospechando el posible desenlace de la historia.

—Ella murió, claro… Y aunque no fue realmente culpa mía, sentí que ella era mi responsabilidad y que a pesar de todo debí haber intervenido. —Una vez acabado su relato, el doctor Kamui miró a la enfermera— Haz lo que creas que es correcto, señorita Gumi. Escucha a tu corazón, pero no por ello no hagas caso a lo que dice tu mente. —Le aconsejó antes de irse.

La Megpoid observó a su superior retirarse y luego notó que éste le había dejado un papelito en el cual estaba anotada una dirección. Aquella era del consultorio de la psicóloga Megurine Luka. Ahora podría ir a verla y preguntar sobre Yuma. Gumi sonrió por lo bajo y guardó el papelito para proseguir con su trabajo.

* * *

—Bienvenida ¿Señorita…?

—Megpoid. —Contestó la peliverde.

—Bueno señorita Megpoid ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? —Preguntó amablemente la psicóloga Megurine, una mujer pelirosa muy guapa y de un cuerpo bastante atractivo.

—Yo quería preguntarle sobre un paciente suyo. —La psicóloga ladeó la cabeza— Yuma Nagimiso.

—Oh, claro. El escritor.

—Sí, él.

— Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo darle información sobre mis pacientes. Es contra el protocolo.

—A-ah, pero no entiende. Yo no soy ninguna reportera o algo por el estilo. Yo soy enfermera, de hecho, el paciente Nagimiso estuvo bajo mi cuidado cuando estuvo hospitalizado.

—Ya veo. —La pelirosa tomó asiento en su escritorio y se retiró sus anteojos para mirar a la contraria— Aun así, no puedo darle ninguna información. Usted misma lo dijo, "estuvo" bajo su cuidado.

—Pero la razón por la que necesito saber de él es para ayudarlo con su amnesia ¿Si sabe que su carrera está en riesgo?

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó la psicóloga. Gumi asintió. Sin hacer algún comentario, la de ojos celestes se acercó donde un estante y sacó un libro. Este era la primera entrega de Yuma. El libro de poemas que lo llevó a su fama actual, la cual lentamente parecía desaparecer— Fue un gran honor para mí tener a un escritor tan talentoso como él en mi consultorio.

— ¿Pero?

—Pero ese día que vino… se veía tan mal. —Luka entrecerró sus ojos queriendo recordar la expresión de tristeza y pérdida total de su paciente— Le contaré solo un poco, pero no pienso dar información personal de él.

—Entiendo. —Contestó mientras se acercaba al escritorio donde estaba la psicóloga, tomando un asiento que ella le había ofrecido.

— ¿Qué quiere saber?

— ¿Él logró avanzar con la terapia?

—Sí, de hecho. —Respondió la mayor mientras entrelazaba sus dedos— Logró recordar quién era él. Algo sobre su familia y también parte de su carrera como escritor. —Gumi sonrió levemente— Sin embargo hubo algo que no lograba recordar, algo bastante importante que es el catalizador de todos sus recuerdos.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó con desesperación.

—La chica de la que él está enamorado. —Los orbes de verdes de Gumi se abrieron con sorpresa— Sin ella, los recuerdos del joven Nagimiso no cuentan con algún sentido. A final de cuentas, dicha chica fue quien le inspiró a volverse el escritor que es actualmente y claro, la mayor parte de su vida estaba dedicada a su carrera.

— ¿Por qué no la recuerda?

—No estoy segura realmente. Tal vez él mismo la bloquea de sus recuerdos inconscientemente. —La pelirosa volvió a colocarse sus anteojos una vez los había limpiado con una parte de su ropa— Dejó de venir a su terapia y claro, ya no pude hacer nada más por él. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirle.

—Ah, si… Muchísimas gracias. —Luego de una leve reverencia, Gumi estrechó manos con la psicóloga, la cual volvió a sonreírle con amabilidad como hizo en un principio.

—No es nada, espero que esto sea suficiente para ayudar al joven Nagimiso.

—Sí, también lo espero.

Ya fuera del edificio donde se encontraba el consultorio de la psicóloga Megurine, Gumi empezó a sopesar con respecto a toda la información recibida. Tal como había sospechado, aquella joven desconocida era la fuente de todos los problemas de Yuma, pero igualmente la solución, por lo que la única forma de poder ayudarlo era averiguando quien era ella.

* * *

Pasando el tiempo, ya para el mes de octubre, Gumi logró ponerse en contacto con una vieja amiga suya, una investigadora y periodista muy reconocida por siempre averiguar los secretos más íntimos y escandalosos de las celebridades de su interés, por lo que solía tener una mala fama, aunque tampoco era como si a ella le importara lo que los demás pensaran.

— ¿Y bien, que es lo que necesitas, Megpoid? —Preguntó la guapa pelicastaña mientras tomaba de una margarita.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo? —Preguntó la ojiverde haciéndose la inocente mientras tomaba una piña colada.

—Oh vamos. Sabes que no puedes mentirme u ocultarme algo. Es obvio que quieres un favor. —Dijo para volver a tomar de su copa— Solo eso explicaría tanta amabilidad de pagar las bebidas.

—Bueno… —Empezó a hablar con resignación— De hecho si hay algo que quisiera que hicieras por mí.

— ¡Ja! Lo sabía. —Canturreó victoriosa la periodista— ¿Y qué es?

—Necesito que investigues por el paradero de una persona.

— ¿Uhm? ¿Y quién es esa persona exactamente? —La mujer que contestaba al nombre de Meiko arqueó levemente una ceja.

—Ese es el problema. No sé cómo se llama dicha persona, ni siquiera sé cómo es físicamente.

—Oh, cariño ¿Y cómo se supone que te ayude si no tengo ninguna información sobre esa persona?

— ¡P-pues eres una periodista! ¿No se supone que es tu trabajo investigar, a veces sin tener información alguna?

—Supongo… —La pelicastaña mordió levemente el borde de su copa— Todo depende si dicha persona es alguien de interés ¿Ésta lo es?

—Oh, claro que lo es… —Meiko le escuchaba con atención— Quiero que averigües quien es la mujer de los poemas escritos por el autor Yuma Nagimiso.

—Ah… vaya… —La mayor sonrió— Eso sí que es interesante. —Bebió el último sorbo de su bebida— De acuerdo, lo hare, pero no puedo asegurarte la información en poco tiempo. Podría tomarme días o hasta meses.

—Uhm… está bien. No importa el tiempo, siempre que puedas asegurarme que me conseguirás algo.

—Puedes confiar en mí. —Meiko guiñó un ojo, para luego tomar de su bolsa al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del banquillo donde iba sentada.

— ¿Te vas ya?

—Mientras antes empiece con mi trabajo, mejor. —La pelicastaña se acercó donde Gumi y besó gentilmente su mejilla en despedida— Nos vemos, hermosa.

—Cuídate, Meiko. —Se despidió igualmente la Megpoid, quedándose sola en la barra, bebiendo el resto que quedaba de su piña colada— Ojala tengas suerte…

Los meses pasaban, Gumi intentaba ponerse en contacto con Meiko, pero rara vez ésta le contestaba o devolvía las llamadas. Suponiendo que tal vez su amiga estaba bastante ocupada, decidió que tal vez debía dejar de molestarla y se concentró en su trabajo.

Los meses pasaron una vez más y daba por comenzado otro año. Gumi empezaba a creer que tal vez Meiko no había logrado conseguir ninguna información sobre la misteriosa chica y como si las cosas no pudieran empeorar más, las noticias hablaban sobre la desaparición total de Yuma en el mapa. Simplemente éste había desparecido y el intento de paparazis y periodista de encontrarlo eran en vano.

La enfermera peliverde empezaba a perder las esperanzas, sin embargo una repentina llamada le hizo sonreír nuevamente.

Ese mismo día fue a reunirse con Meiko en el mismo bar en que habían quedado la primera vez.

— ¿Averiguaste quién es la chica?

—Oh, estoy bien, Gumi. Gracias por preguntar. —Dijo sarcásticamente la pelicastaña con copa en mano.

—Ah, lo siento, Meiko… ¿P-pero averiguaste algo? —Preguntó desesperada.

—Pues… —Meiko tomó un sorbo de su bebida y luego colocó la copa encima de la barra— No, nada.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En serio?! —Casi exclamó la Megpoid al momento que se ponía de pie— ¿En todo este tiempo no conseguiste nada?

—Sobre la chica, no. Pero si averigüe ciertas cosas que podrían serte interesantes. —La mayor sonrió de lado y sacó una agenda donde estaba apuntado toda la información que había conseguido— Al principio estaba muy perdida con la investigación, pero gracias a unos contactos que tengo, logré averiguar cuál fue la universidad donde Yuma estudió ¿Si supiste que él nunca terminó su carrera como escritor? Luego del éxito que tuvo su primer libro de poemas, ya no había necesidad de seguir.

—Si había escuchado algo al respecto, pero realmente no sabía si era cierto. Pero en fin, continua. —Pidió Gumi poniendo suma atención.

—Bueno, ya en la universidad me encontré con los que fueron sus profesores. Con ellos conseguí los nombres de sus antiguos compañeros de clases. Una vez logré ubicarlos les pregunté respecto a Yuma. Al principio ninguno quiso colaborar al reconocerme, pero una vez les expliqué que la razón de mi investigación era para averiguar el paradero de Yuma y ayudarlo con su problema de amnesia, finalmente me contaron bastantes cosas inusuales…

— ¿Cómo cuáles?

—Aquí es cuando la situación se pone interesante… —Meiko tomó el resto que quedaba de su copa y prosiguió— Ellos me contaron que Yuma siempre tuvo mucho talento para la escritura, que sus poemas eran muy buenos, sin embargo no eran de la altura como los que estaban publicados en sus libros. Al parecer tenía ciertos problemas para plasmar bien sus ideas.

— ¿Y cómo es que logró luego hacerlo si tenía ese problema?

—Pues si dejaras de interrumpir… —Su castaña amiga le pellizcó en una mejilla forzando una sonrisa. Gumi simplemente se calló luego de eso, dejando que continuara— Al parecer luego de volver de vacaciones de invierno apenas en su primer año de universidad, los compañeros de Yuma empezaron a notar que él actuaba muy raro. De pronto dejó de hablarles y se encerraba en su habitación donde solo escribía poemas, todos para una destinataria desconocida.

Gumi abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, pero solo asintió siguiendo escuchando.

—Sus amigos estaban realmente preocupados. Notando su extraño comportamiento, consultaron con el consejero de la universidad el cual les dijo que Yuma mostraba signos de trastorno postraumático.

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Pero qué fue lo que le sucedió? —Interrumpió sin poder evitarlo.

—Nadie sabe. Obviamente fue algo que ocurrió durante sus vacaciones de invierno. —La mayor pausó para pedir otra copa— Como sea… Empezando el otro año, uno de sus compañeros, un tal Utatane, considero que lo que Yuma escribía era bastante bueno y mandó varios de sus poemas a una editorial. Bueno, ya sabrás que pasó de ahí en adelante…

—Espera… ¿Me estás diciendo que todos estos poemas de Yuma publicados…fueron escritos mientras el pasaba por un trastorno postraumático?

—Increíble ¿Verdad? —Meiko tomó la nueva copa que se le había entregado y luego miró a la mortificada Gumi— Al perder la memoria, Yuma ya no recuerda que fue lo que sucedió en ese invierno, por lo tanto él ahora está de vuelta a ser el Yuma que empezó la universidad ya hace… ¿catorce años?

—Sí… —Respondió Gumi aun procesando lo escuchado.

—Vaya que ha pasado bastante tiempo… Yuma empezó a los dieciocho con esto de los poemas y a los diecinueve fue reconocido como el mejor ¿Para cuándo le conociste que edad tenia?

—Tenía veintiocho…

— ¿Veintiocho en serio? —Le miró asombrada— Me dices que llevas cuatro años queriendo ubicar a Nagimiso?

—Lo sé, patético ¿Verdad? —Comentó Gumi mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la barra— Cuatro años en los que no he podido conseguir nada realmente importante… Posiblemente le habrá pasado algo o…tal vez está bien y yo estoy aquí perdiendo el tiempo como una idiota.

Meiko observó con algo de pena a su amiga y suspiró por lo bajo.

— ¿No te gustaría averiguar si has perdido el tiempo o no?

— ¿Uhm…? —La peliverde miró de reojo a su amiga mayor la cual le sonreía levemente.

—Seguro has escuchado los rumores de que Yuma está escondido en su "desconocida" ciudad natal ¿Verdad? —Gumi asintió— Bueno, resulta que uno de sus compañeros me dijo donde vive…

Los ojos de la Megpoid se abrieron como platos y se incorporó acercándose peligrosamente a su amiga.

— ¡¿Sabes dónde vive?!

—Su dirección exacta no, pero sí sé que es de la ciudad de Kamakura y una pequeña pista del cual es su vecindario. —Guiñó un ojo la periodista, dándole ánimos a su compañera.

— ¡Eres genial, Meiko! —La abrazó con fuerza, pero con la misma que hizo eso, se separó— Espera… Kamakura no está en Kanagawa? Eso queda a horas de aquí y puede que cueste mucho el viaje en autobús.

— ¡Nah! No te preocupes por eso, yo te llevo que tengo libre estos días.

— ¡De verdad eres la mejor! —Volvió a exclamar con emoción, lanzándose nuevamente a los brazos de su amiga para abrazarla.

* * *

Al otro día, Gumi ya metía sus maletas al convertible de Meiko en dirección a Kamakura. Esa ciudad de Kanagawa conocida por sus muchos templos budistas y sus bellos jardines, atrayendo siempre la atención de varios turistas, por lo que era normal ver varios grupos de estos. De hecho, luego de muchas horas de un cansado viaje, Gumi y Meiko se encontraban perdidas, por lo que tuvieron que recurrir donde los guías turísticos para lograr ubicarse.

—Pues al parecer _Tsurugaoka_ no es un vecindario sino un Santuario. —Decía Meiko leyendo lo que tenía en su agenda de apuntes— Y también el nombre de un bar que no queda muy lejos de aquí por lo que me dijo el guía.

—Mmmmm… —Gumi entrecerró los ojos, observando el santuario a lo lejos, que iba directo hacia un camino en bajada. Tenía un aspecto bastante tranquilo además de ser hermoso.

—Tal vez mi informante me engañó.

—O tal vez no. —Contestó ella y miró a su confundida amiga— Iré a investigar. Tal vez haya alguien que le conozca.

—Buena idea, yo investigare en el bar. —Meiko alzó el dedo pulgar y dio media vuelta, dejando a una consternada Gumi que le veía retirarse con desaprobación, pero la dejo irse.

—Supongo que me toca hacer esto sola. —Susurró para sí misma y fue en dirección al santuario.

Caminando por los hermosos jardines de aquel lugar, Gumi observó a una chica bastante bonita, de cabello oscuro y portando un hermoso kimono rosa. La chica le notó y con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, se acercó a ella.

— ¿Vienes de lejos? —Le preguntó con curiosidad.

—Eh… supongo que sí, de Tokio siendo exacta. —Respondió nerviosa. Por alguna razón aquella chica se le hacía conocida.

—Oh, de Tokio. Casi no tenemos visitantes de ahí. La mayoría son turistas de otros países. —Decía la chica con voz angelical y sin borrar la agradable sonrisa— Me llamo Mizuki o solo Mizki como me llaman mis amigos. —Hizo una leve reverencia— ¿Y usted?

—Gumi, Gumi Megpoid. —Igualmente hizo una reverencia.

— ¿Y qué le trae a la ciudad de Kamakura, señorita Gumi?

—Vine… a buscar a alguien. —Respondió al momento que el viento movía su cabello e igualmente el de la otra chica— Llegue siguiendo unas pistas que supuestamente me conducirían con esta persona que busco. Me dieron el nombre de este santuario.

—Debe ser por una buena razón. —Contestó la del kimono con amabilidad.

—Supongo… por lo mismo quería preguntarle ¿Usted conoce a Yuma Nagimiso?

Al hacer aquella pregunta, la expresión de la que se hacía llamar Mizki, cambio repentinamente.

— ¿Quién le busca? ¿Acaso eres una reportera amarillista? —Preguntó con rudeza Mizki, sorprendiendo bastante a Gumi por su violento cambio de actitud.

— ¿E-eh? ¡No! Le juro que yo no soy ninguna periodista. —Respondió nerviosa moviendo sus manos en negación.

— ¿Entonces por qué le busca?

— ¿Acaso le conoces? —La chica de kimono no contestó, Se mantuvo callada y con la mirada seria— Supongo que no me dirá nada hasta que pruebe que no soy una periodista. —Gumi metió su mano dentro de la bolsa que llevaba consigo y sacó un cuadro enmarcado que llamó la atención de la otra chica.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Es mi diploma de enfermería. Lo traje por si las dudas y considero que es la mejor prueba que tengo de mi profesión.

—Mmmmm… supongo, aunque es una carga tener que llevarlo a todas partes. —Comentó Mizki torciendo levemente la boca.

—Para eso tenemos distintivos, pero accidentalmente perdí el mío. —Rió apenada la peliverde. Mizuki igual lo hizo— Entonces… ¿Usted sabe algo del Sr. Nagimiso?

—Claro que si, él es mi primo. —Contestó la de rosa, sorprendiendo a Gumi.

— ¡Oh! Entonces como familiar de él seguro sabe dónde puedo encontrarlo ¿verdad?

—Así es. —Asintió— Pero no pienso decirle, no hasta que me diga la razón por la cual lo busca.

—Uhm… de acuerdo. —Gumi suspiró e invitó a Mizki a tomar asiento en una de las bancas del lugar para contarle todo.

Luego de unos minutos de larga explicación, la del kimono parecía estar un poco más confiada.

—Entonces, lo que usted trata de decirme es que… ¿hizo todo este viaje en busca de Yuma porque se siente responsable de él...? —La Megpoid asintió levemente observándola determinada— Considero sus acciones algo extrañas pero honorables.

—Gracias… supongo. —Gumi rascó una de sus mejillas levemente sonrojada— ¿Ahora si me dirá donde se encuentra él?

—Uhm… Creo que luego de todo el esfuerzo que ha hecho para llegar hasta aquí, el no decirle seria algo muy cruel de mi parte. —Mizki se levantó de la banca, parándose frente de la peliverde— Pero antes que nada, hay algo que debo decirle.

— ¿Sobre qué? —Preguntó la enfermera confundida.

—Sobre la chica que inspiró a Yuma con sus poemas… La clave para que recupere su memoria según usted dice.

— ¿Conoce a la chica? —Gumi se incorporo de su asiento por la sorpresa— ¿Podría decirme como se llama…?

—Como se llama, no… —Mizki entrecerró sus ojos con tristeza— pero si como se llamaba…

— ¿Qué? —Una fría ventisca golpeó el rostro de la enfermera Megpoid.

De un momento a otro, ambas mujeres se encontraban en otro lado, específicamente, en el cementerio del pueblo.

El silencio en ese lugar era sepulcral, el aire era pesado y el ambiente frio e incomodo. Gumi no sabía que decir al estar allí con Mizki, pero de pronto, muchas cosas empezaron a tener sentido, respecto a Yuma, respecto a todo.

— ¿Cómo fue que…?

— Yuma había regresado de la universidad para las vacaciones de invierno cuando sucedió. Ella… estaba con su hermanita jugando en el lago que estaba congelado… —La chica en kimono cerró los ojos con una expresión de mortificación— Se quebró…

La peliverde se llevó una mano al pecho, el cual sintió oprimido al escuchar lo que su acompañante contaba.

—Fue rápida, empujó a su hermanita hacia la orilla antes de que rompiera, a costa de terminar siendo la victima… La pequeña corrió donde nosotros en busca de ayuda, pero cuando llegamos al lago era tarde. —Aun con los ojos cerrados, Mizki dejo escapar una lágrima recordando aquellos gritos.

.

.

.

— _No, no, no, no… ¡No!_ — _El pelirosa se retiró el saco que llevaba puesto y sin pensarlo, se lanzó donde el agua helada._

— _¡Yuma, no lo hagas!_ — _Mizki exclamó pero su primo no hizo caso._

 _El chico nadó hasta el cuerpo de su amada el cual flotaba en el lago. Estaba tan azul como ella cuando finalmente logró sacarla hasta la orilla._

— _Abre los ojos… por favor…_ — _Pedía él con voz temblorosa y ojos llorosos._

— _Y-Yuma… —Mizuki se acercó donde él, colocando una mano en su hombro, mientras él acariciaba la mejilla de su novia, queriendo hacerla reaccionar._

— _Dios, no… no me hagas esto, por favor… —El joven muchacho sollozaba y temblaba, apretando el cuerpo frió de la chica de largos cabellos turquesas— N-no, Miku… despierta… no me dejes solo, no me dejes solo…_

.

.

.

—Hatsune Miku… —Gumi leyó el nombre de la chica escrito en la lapida— No puedo creerlo… todo este tiempo Yuma le ha escrito todos esos poemas a su difunta novia…

—Así es… — Mizki finalmente abrió sus ojos para ver a la enfermera— A veces creo que lo del accidente sucedió por algo… que era mejor que Yuma no recordara nada de esto… pero ¿realmente es justo? Para ella me refiero.

—S-sí, entiendo… —Respondió la de ojos verdes sin quitar su mirada de la lapida.

—Él está allí ahora. —Gumi miró a la chica pelinegra— En el lago. Si aun deseas verlo, allí lo encontraras. —Dicho eso, Mizki dio media vuelta para retirarse.

—Gracias. —Le dijo justo antes de que se fuera.

—No, gracias a ti.

Gumi no logró entender del todo aquello ultimo, pero nuevamente miró la lapida frente a ella, para luego acercarse y dejar encima de esta una hoja doblada, un tanto maltratada, la cual llevaba un poema escrito, uno que ella había leído varias veces y que le era muy preciado.

—Lo siento… —Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de irse.

* * *

Para cuando la enfermera Megpoid finalmente llegó a lago, estaba bastante nerviosa y más aun cuando divisó al joven pelirosa sentado en la orilla.

Después de buscarlo por tantos años, luego de enterarse de la verdad detrás de su pasado, luego de todo lo ocurrido, ella no sabía que decir, mucho menos sabia que hacer ¿Debía acercarse o tal vez simplemente retirarse? Después de todo, aquella búsqueda había sido para ver que su ex-paciente se encontrara bien, cosa que ya había comprobado, por lo que su papel en esta trágica historia ya había concluido ¿no?

—Sí, tal vez es lo mejor… —Se susurró a sí misma dando pasos hacia atrás y sin darse cuenta, terminó pisando accidentalmente una pequeña rama en su camino.

— ¿Uhm? ¿Mizki? —Yuma volteo a ver, encontrándose con los expresivos y abiertos ojos de Gumi.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual la Megpoid se quedó tiesa sin saber qué hacer y el escritor se levantó, acercándose hasta donde se encontraba, estando justo frente a ella, a unos dos metros de distancia.

—A-ah… yo… mi nombre es…

—Megpoid Gumi ¿no es así?

—S-se acuerda de mí…

—Bueno, mi accidente sucedió antes de que la conociera, claro que no me he olvidado de usted. Fue mi enfermera. —El de rosado sonrió gentilmente para luego hacer una leve reverencia— Le agradezco mucho todos sus cuidados.

— ¡No es nada! —Gumi movió sus manos de un lado a otro, completamente nerviosa y sonrojada—…la verdad es que quería venir a verle por….

—Sí, sobre eso, mi prima ya me ha contado todo. —Yuma metió sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Ese día llevaba unos pantalones negros pegados, una camisa de botones blanca y una corbata rosa— Como puede ver, me encuentro perfectamente, de hecho me siento… —Su mirada verde amarillenta se perdió un momento en el lago a sus espaldas—…recuperado.

—Sr. Nagimiso… —La enfermera se tardó un poco analizando todo, pero cuando finalmente cayó en cuenta, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo que ya estaban— ¿Acaso usted…ha recordando?

Una sonrisa pequeña se dibujo en los labios del más alto.

—Su cuerpo estaba tan frío… incluso sus mejillas ya no tenían más esa calidez de cuando solía sonrojarse solamente por abrazarla… —Los ojos del poeta empezaron a empañarse, pero mantenía la compostura— Cuando éramos más jóvenes, yo no sabía cómo llamar su atención, entonces mi padre sugirió que le escribiera un poema, ya que aparentemente eso conquistaba a cualquier mujer. Me pareció tan tonto en ese momento. —Soltó una risita irónica al decir eso último— pero al final decidí intentarlo y... funcionó. Fuimos novios por un largo tiempo e incluso pensamos en casarnos, pero luego…

—Lo siento tanto. —Interrumpió Gumi, pues sintió que algo debía decir.

—Siempre me considere muy fuerte de carácter, pero me afectó… tanto como para dejarme en ese estado de "locura" temporal. Creía que estaba viva y escribía poemas tras poemas en espera de una respuesta. —De pronto Yuma volvió a reír, pero esta vez de forma divertida— Recordé aquella vez que estaba tan concentrado con un poema, que no noté que mi departamento se incendiaba.

—Oh, dios mío. —La joven de verde inevitablemente rió un poco también al imaginarse tan inusual escena— A-ah, lo siento.

—No, está bien, es realmente gracioso si uno lo ve desde el lado humorístico. —Dijo con una amigable sonrisa. Parecía estar un poco mejor que hace un momento y eso hizo sonreír a Gumi también—…realmente la extraño.

—Puedo imaginármelo. —Respondió ella de inmediato, manteniendo la mirada baja— En fin, me alegro mucho de que se encuentre bien, Sr. Nagimiso.

—Por favor, llámeme Yuma. —Le pidió amablemente— Y espero que usted me permita llamarle por su nombre de pila igual.

— ¡Claro!

—En ese caso, Gumi, dígame… —La mirada del poeta se clavó en la de la enfermera— ¿Cuál realmente ha sido la razón por la que ha venido hasta aquí en mi búsqueda?

— ¿Q-Qué? —Murmuró ella confundida— ¿A qué se refiere?

— ¿De verdad creyó que me tragaría eso de que me ha buscado por tanto tiempo solo para ver si me encontraba bien? —La expresión del joven adulto era seria— Es verdad que su trabajo de enfermera es ver por el bien de sus pacientes, pero yo deje de ser su responsabilidad desde el momento en que saque un pie de ese hospital.

La Megpoid mantuvo su mirada plantada en el suelo. Yuma no era tonto, era obvio que sospecharía algo al respecto ¿pero quién no? Tal como él había mencionando, aquello iba más a allá de un simple sentimiento de responsabilidad y ella más que nadie lo sabía.

—De acuerdo, seré sincera con usted. —Empezó a hablar aun con la cabeza baja y con un sonrojo que comenzaba a formarse en sus mejillas—…Al principio si empecé a buscarlo por sentirme responsable de usted, pero luego… al pasar el tiempo, era incapaz de sacar esta preocupación de mi pecho, al no saber nada sobre una de las personas que más admiro en el mundo… —Se detuvo un momento tragando saliva, para finalmente atreverse a encararle— Incluso cuando esos poemas no iban dedicados a mi…yo muy en el fondo me identificaba con ellos… Cuando estaba triste sus libros me consolaban, me daban un alivio y me llenaban de un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado. —Fue a Yuma al cual le tocó sorprenderse esta vez por las palabras de la contraria— E-estoy segura de que deben haber varias seguidoras suyas que ya le habrán dicho lo mismo y-y yo solo soy una más del montón, pero…

—No. No eres una más del montón. —Interrumpió de pronto él— No cualquiera hubiera hecho lo que tú hiciste por mí, Gumi. —El pelirosa sonrió con gentileza— Por lo que estoy realmente alagado y conmovido. —Confesó con lo que parecía ser un leve rubor.

—Yuma… —El sonrojo en las mejillas de Gumi se hacía cada vez más notable.

—Sin embargo… actualmente aun estoy procesando todo… esto. —Se llevó una mano al pecho, presionando lo que llevaba en ese momento, una pluma y una hoja en blanco— No estoy listo para empezar algo nuevo, espero entiendas.

—Claro, e-entiendo perfectamente.

—Pero podíamos empezar siendo amigos, ya sabes, para conocernos mejor. —Sugirió él con una sonrisa— ¿Te parecería ir a tomar algo conmigo en el bar que está aquí cerca?

— ¡P-Por su puesto! Me encantaría. —Musitó animada, pero de inmediato se llevó una mano a la boca, estando tan roja como una granada, provocando que Yuma riera un poco— Disculpa… pero sí, me gustaría. De hecho, debo tener a una amiga ebria allí ahora…

—Jaja, en ese caso démonos prisa. —Yuma colocó una mano en el hombro de ella, para luego empezar a caminar, adelantándose.

Gumi no lo pensó mucho y rápidamente corrió para alcanzarlo y caminar finalmente a su lado. Ella no estaba segura de lo que le esperaba de ese día en adelante, pero no pensaba mucho en ello, solo se centraba en poder disfrutar de ese momento, con el cual había soñado tanto (aunque sin incluir a una borracha Meiko).

Entre risas, alcohol y cuentos, algo vino a la mente de la peliverde mientras veía con dulzura a Yuma, el cual intentaba escribir, en aquella hoja que había traído consigo, una nueva idea de un poema que le había llegado de pronto. Se notaba bastante inspirado en ese momento.

— ¿En qué piensas? _—_ Le preguntó Meiko tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

.

.

.

— _Así que estas saliendo con alguien… ¿Es lindo? —Preguntó una Gumi de dieciséis._

— _Sí, muy lindo y tiene un gran talento para la escritura. De hecho… —La otra chica sacó una hoja un poco arrugada de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a ella— Este es un poema que me hizo la primera vez que me invitó a salir._

 _Gumi empezó a leer lo escrito en la hoja llevándose una agradable sorpresa._

— _Woow, esto sí que es hermoso… —Comentó ella con cierta admiración— Así que es del tipo romántico ¿eh? —La peliverde le dio un codazo a su amiga—Tal como te gustan._

— _Jejeje cierto. —La más baja de estura sonrojó— Espero poder presentártelo cuando vuelvas a visitarme. Podríamos salir los tres juntos._

— _¡Claro! Eso me encantaría. —La llamada para que los autobuses partieran, interrumpió la plática de ambas jóvenes, las cuales se miraron mutuamente— Bueno, ten. —La Megpoid quiso devolver aquel poema a su amiga, pero ésta volvió a colocarlo en su mano._

— _Consérvalo, como un recuerdo._

— _¿E-eh? Pero lo escribió tu novio para ti ¿Estás segura? — La contraria asintió con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios— Muchas gracias, Miku. —Gumi abrazó fuertemente a la muchacha de cabellos aquamarina y ésta le correspondió de inmediato— Ya me debo ir, pero prometo visitarte._

— _Sin, presiones, Gumi. Cuídate, mucho y suerte con la carrera de enfermería. —Se despidió la de coletas, moviendo la mano de un lado a otro y sonriendo con gentileza._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Ah, nada… solo recordaba. _—_ Respondió Gumi con melancolía, volviendo a ver al escritor pelirosa, el cual le dedicó una sonrisa, una sonrisa parecida a la de ella.

* * *

 _Lo sé, lo sé, para ser un one-shot me ha quedado muy largo, siendo especifica, han sido un total de 7.200 palabras XDD lo siento, pero si has llegado hasta aquí, quiero agradecerte mucho por leer esta historia y como comenté más arriba, espero te haya gustado._

 _Para este fic me inspire no solo y obviamente en la canción de Yuma "A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years" , sino también en un pv liveaction de la misma canción, donde la enamorada de Yuma que muere es Miku, he allí el porque aquí también la use como tal e igual porque aparte de Gumi, no veo a nadie más con VY2, no soy fan de él con IA o Yukari como les gusta a la mayoría nwnUu_

 _El apellido "Nagimiso", lo saque del nombre del artista detrás del artbox del Vocaloid. Considere usar "Roro", pero no me gustó como sonaba._

 _En fin, esas son todas las aclaraciones respecto a este one-shot. Por favor dejen un review para saber que les ha parecido y si desean que escriba más de ellos :3 ¡Muchas gracias por adelantado!_

 ** _Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


End file.
